Shall We Dance
by verbannen
Summary: This takes place just before "Music of a Distant Drum." What happened before Tyr crashed on Midden?


Disclaimer: As always, Andromeda and its characters do not belong to me. They are property of Tribune.   
  
Author's notes: This takes place just before "Music of a Distant Drum." What happened before Tyr crashed on Midden?  
  
Shall We Dance  
By: Verbannen  
  
"Beka is gonna be so pissed." Harper followed Tyr onto the Eureka Maru.  
  
The Nietzschean turned to give Harper an intimidating look. "She won't find out until I'm already gone." He told the boy directly.  
  
Harper noticed the look and knew exactly what Tyr had meant by his words. "Great, just great. She's gonna kill me when she finds out that I knew and didn't tell her."   
  
"I'll make it simple for you, little man, if you tell her before I leave..." Tyr approached Harper, "you will regret it." He said with his dark eyes fixed on the boy's fearful face.  
  
Harper tried to play off the threat, but he knew Tyr was serious. Anyway, there was no way he was going to test out the Nietzschean's scare tactics. "She won't hear a word from me."   
  
"Good. Now, I could use your help with something."  
  
"Oh no, I said I wouldn't say anything, but there is no way I am going to help you." Harper started to back his way out of the ship.  
  
Tyr grabbed him by the arm. "I'm not asking." Tyr said as he guided the boy up to the control panel. "I need you to create a name, pilots license, course log, and registry for me."  
  
"Why can't you do that?"   
  
Tyr took in a deep breath. "Because...it will be quicker if you do it. And I don't have much time."  
  
"Fine." Harper reluctantly agreed, knowing that he really didn't have much of a choice. "But can't you a least tell me where you're going?"  
  
Tyr observed Harper for a moment before deciding to say anything. "I'm going to get something that belongs to me."  
  
********  
  
As Tyr pulled away from the Andromeda he thought about what he was about to do. There would be no repercussions too harsh. He had to get what belonged to him. And he believed more than anything that the remains of Drago Museveni were his. He would do whatever was necessary to have it back in his possession. Stealing the Maru was the easy part.  
  
The problem with the Plasma Regulator was not as much of a setback as he had expected. While the Maru was docked at the drift for repairs Tyr used the time and resources to go over his plans. He knew where the remains were kept, Enga's Redoubt, the homeworld of the Drago-Kazov Pride. He also knew how many guards there were and where they were stationed, and he had override codes for every lock in the building. He left nothing out. And now it was time to act. There would be no mistakes. And the original progenitor would again be back where he belonged-With Kodiak Pride.  
  
********  
  
The schematics on the screen in front of Tyr showed the main landing site on the Planet. He would not be landing there though, but in an area closer to the structure where the remains of Drago Museveni were kept. The remains were guarded at all times, but the area around it was not as heavily secured. The crate was locked down, and had a self-destruct system built into it. This discouraged almost everyone from attempting to steal the remains. Not that anyone had ever tried. Most Prides were willing to accept the fact that the remains belonged to the Drago-Kazov Pride. And the one Pride that did disagree, his Pride, were almost wiped out to the point of extinction.   
  
Before entering the atmosphere Tyr checked his weapons and prepared himself mentally for his task. There was only one last thing to do before he began his ascent to the planet. He shot a single pulse and took out one of the satellites nearest the landing strip. That would blind their sensors for a while, giving him a little more time.  
  
The wooded area directly behind the structure was the safest place to land, and he took down the Maru safely. There were no hesitations in his actions. And within minutes he was inside the building not more than thirty meters away from Drago Museveni. He could feel his blood pulsing through every vein in his body, but he wouldn't let the excitement cloud his judgment. Without a sound he slipped into an open doorway as he heard voices coming from down the hall. Their discussion was of their family, and Tyr was fairly certain he had not been detected...yet.  
  
Tyr made it through the rest of the corridors without seeing or hearing anyone else. He was now directly outside the room that the original progenitor was kept safely locked away in. He knew that there were at least two armed guards inside. He moved silently as he put in the code to override the door lock.   
  
The first guard he saw as he entered had his weapon raised. He fired as soon as he realized what was going on, but it was too late. Tyr, armed with his Force Lance, had shot before the bullet even left the guard's gun. His next moves were automatic. He extended the Lance, dodged the bullet that the second guard had fired, and struck him forcefully in the head knocking him to the floor in one quick blow. The room was now secure for the moment, but he had to work fast.  
  
********  
  
The codes to unlock the crate were set into Tyr's mind, and he didn't even have to think about what to do next. He knew the next step after securing Drago Museveni's remains would be the most difficult. He had to get out of the building and back to the Maru with the crate on his back. He lifted it as easily as if it were a small child and put it over his broad shoulders. He then slipped out the door and back into the corridor.  
  
The piercing sound of sirens going off made Tyr tense and he quickened his pace. He could hear the footsteps of guards gathering, but they were coming from behind him. And he was certain he had enough distance to make it back to the Maru without having a run in with any of them. His timing and calculations were correct, and he managed to make it back to the ship safely, but just as he entered and pulled the crate off of his back he heard a voice behind him and turned. His Force-Lance was back at his side, and he was leery about making any sudden moves before evaluating the situation.  
  
"I wouldn't budge if I were you." The young Nietzschean appeared to be very proud of himself with a half-cocked smile across his face and the gun held tightly in his grip.  
  
Tyr motioned toward gun. "Do you intend to use that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
The Nietzschean beamed with excitement. "Only if I have to. It will look much better to the women when I bring you back alive."  
  
Tyr almost felt sorry for the young man, even if he was of the Drago-Kazov Pride. Seeking the approval of a woman was always very difficult, especially when Tyr was convinced that there had to be much better specimens than the one that stood before him. "You will have to be alive yourself for that." He stated.  
  
The young Nietzschean twitched as he saw Tyr reach for his weapon.   
  
They both fired simultaneously, but Tyr was the only one that went for cover quick enough.   
  
********  
Tyr shut the hatch to the Maru. The young man was lying outside. He was not dead yet, but he would be if someone didn't get to him soon. There was no time to worry about that though. He looked once again at the crate as he passed it. He remembered how he had felt looking at the remains as a small child. How proud Kodiak Pride was to be its protectors, and how vacant he had felt when the Drago-Kazov Pride had betrayed them, and his Pride was scattered. He knew that he would never them get their hands on Drago Museveni again. He would do whatever it took to keep the remains with him-with Kodiak Pride.  
  
Almost everything had seemed to go as planned and Tyr was prepared to leave Enga's Redoubt. He let his mind focus back on getting off the planet undetected. He was certain that he would have been detected by now. And he had to be prepared for evasive maneuvers. He still wasn't out of danger.   
  
Just as Tyr thought he was going to get off of the planet safely the ship rocked in the air. He tried to keep control of the Maru, but it was not easy. He had gotten outside of the atmosphere before he noticed that there was a ship on his tail. He wasn't sure if he could outrun them or not after the hit the Maru had taken. As he detected another blast coming from the other ship he dove, and he came back around to face the other ship in sort of a strange game of chicken. Tyr fired, and so did the other ship. Both were hit. The other ship had been completely disabled, but Tyr managed to get some distance between the two ships before an electrical shock suddenly went through all the Eureka Maru's systems. Then everything around Tyr went black.  
  
********  
  
Tyr moaned as he began to wake up.  
  
The girl heard him and quickly made her way to his side. "M'lord, I didn't realize."  
  
"My Lord?" Tyr gazed listlessly at the girl kneeling beside him. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on Midden, M'lord."  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
